Osaka & Sofuryou
by WooffX3
Summary: Basically. Osaka gakuen's 2nd dorm undergoes some repairs and thus they have to stay at Sofuryou's dorms c: how will Mizuki survive this new challenge? just well stuff will happen. Pairings Mizuki/ Sano, Takara/ Kiyomine (and the other obvious pairings in KTHK). Rated T to be safe (cuz of some KTHK shounen ai)


**Warning! May contain some hinty shounen-ai (probably only for KTHK). Don't like don't read ^^..**

**HK = Hana Kimi, Komatta Toki ni ha Hoshi ni Kike = KTHK. God. KTHK's name is so damn long xD Abe Miyukiii D'x**

**Why this crossover? They're so similar! Andbecauseilikeboththemaincharacters /shot**

**So anyway. The 2nd dorm from HK stays in KTHK's dorm (aka Kaze no Mon)! Because the 2nd dorm in HK will take some few months to finish repairs. Stuff happens .-. I don't know which dorm is popular but I've assumed Kaze no Mon's to be (more) popular so please don't kill me xD.**

**So. The story will take place when **

**1. Mizuki is a second year student, her gender still a secret.**

**2. Takara has already become the dorm president (yay).**

**Also, some stuffs may not make sense but please ignore Dx it's so damn hard to fit everything together /sob. (glares at KTHK's few-people dorm and unknown number of students in the classes for both mangas).**

**If you've not read KTHK, READ IT! Oh unless you don't like shounen-ai haha. **

**Hi Sano and Kiyomine~~ help me read this C:**

**Sano: ...**

**What? Are you angry that I decided to put Mizuki in more peril? Hahaha c'mon I was gonna (attempt to) give you two some of your usuals (?)**

**Sano: ... Wooffx3 doesn't own HK nor KTHK.**

**... Kiyomine?**

**Kiyomine: zzz**

**Dammit Kiyomine :| **

**Takara: .. I'll do it. Uh. Wooffx3 apologises in advance for any OOC.. Also, do read this in a proper and bright environment.**

* * *

"We're staying in Sofuryou's dormitory for a few months?!" All the 2nd dorm residents exclaimed in unison at the shocking news that they have just received.

"Actually, we don't know how much time the repairs will take-" The dorm leader, Nanba, started but was interrupted shortly.

"It's THAT 'Kaze no Mon', right? You know that private high school dormitory with only 150 people staying in it; the ideal dormitory!" Everyone chattered excitedly about the famous Sofuryou.

"Nanba-senpai, how'd you manage to convince the principal?!" One student questioned their dorm leader. As a prestigous school, Sofuryou should not have accepted such things as allowing outsiders to stay in their dorms! There was a silence as everyone stared at Nanba, wondering how indeed did he manage to do so. The dorm leader only ignored the question and moved on to brief them, "Well anyway, the principal has kindly allowed our students to bunk in with a room. So... Because of the small amount of people in Sofuryou (and not all are guys), there will be a maximum of 2 of our residents to a room that already has 2 residents. The rooms are quite big but if it gets a bit tight, do bear with it until the repairs are finished. Fortunately, now is only the second term of the year, so this shouldn't affect everyone too much. The room allocations will be according to your current rooms now. So please pack up now. It's a short notice but we'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

**###**

"We're gonna be staying in such a nice dormitory~!" Mizuki chirped eagerly to her roommate as she started packing her belongings. Even as a female, she had heard rumors of Kaze no Mon, even from overseas! And what was that... It's become a co-ed school lately? With a goofy smile plastered all over her face, she was excited just thinking about having the great utilities in that dorm. Even if it was just a short while, it was still an opportunity.

'What's with her being so hyped up about this..? You're a girl, remember... Shouldn't you be more careful?' Her roommate, Sano, stared at Mizuki worriedly and then sighed. He too started packing and murmured to himself, "Will this be okay..?"

"Sano did you say something?" Mizuki paused and looked up from her stuff.

"No." He replied monotonously.

**######**

"So this is Sofuryou's dorms..." The dorm students cried out with mouths agape and wide eyes, gawking at the building. However, they were soon interrupted by a blonde male student with a petite face.

"Hello. Osaka Gakuen, right? I'm Fujishima Takara, the current dorm leader. Welcome to Sofuryou! Do enjoy your stay here." Takara welcomed them warmly along with his friendly smile. Most of the Osaka students stared at him, in awe of his baby face, which caused many to whisper to each other.

"Hmph! So what? We're still the cutest! Right, Mizuki?" A certain auburn-haired bishounen whispered to the brown-haired 'male' beside him.

"Ahaha.." Mizuki replied with a small nervous laugh, unsure of what to reply Nakao. After all, she's not even male... Comparing wouldn't be fair. "As I thought, other boys like Nakao do exist!" She muttered under her breath in amazement while glancing at this dorm leader. Sano who was standing beside Mizuki was staring at her (maybe out of jealousy~?), then turned his attention towards Takara. Well, even Sano was a bit surprised.

Out of the blue, before Nanba could quieten his dorm group, another Sofuryuu male student, with an equally adorable face as Takara (except that this one was black-haired), walked out from somewhere and then positioned himself next to Takara. Then, he turned to the crowd and said coldly to the Osaka group, "I know Takara is cute but don't take advantage of him or you'll regret it, okay~?" With that, there was silence. 'S..So scary! He's smiling but his eyes are not!' was what all these Osaka guys thought. And of course they also got his message that they should avoid being involved with matters pertaining this dorm leader.

"Kashiwagi." Nanba interrupted the long silence.

"Ah. Forgive my rude behavior. I am Kashiwagi Reiichi, former dorm president of Kaze no Mon." Reiichi introduced himself, still smiling.

And after that, there was kind of an awkward atmosphere amongst everyone but Takara soon broke it, saying, "Okay everyone I'll give all of you a brief, quick tour around the dorm and then take you to your rooms."

Everyone, except Nanba, followed Takara as he took them around the dorm.

* * *

**Soo how'd you find it? Hahahaa for those who have read both HK and KTHK: gasfjdhafha guess who's staying with who ;D?**

**Kuzumi: ?**

**^Points^ that's one hint ~**

**anyway thanks for taking your time to read this c: please please pleaseeeee if you liked this, FAV, FOLLOW and REVIEW Cx it'll mean alot to me!**

**And also... I'm sorry I know my vocabulary sucks but please deal with ;;"**

**PS if anyone who has read my Hitsugaya in the country of hearts fanfic is reading this (and feel like hitting me), sorry for not updating :( i'm stuck and I don't really have the motivation to continue it but i'll try!**

**v 2nd hint v**

**Kayashima: We hope you'll follow us.**


End file.
